Unbreakable
by TimeAndLife21
Summary: Leah Clearwater's life had been drastically changed when she shifted into a wolf. Now not long after the 'Not' War with the Volturi, she was hit with yet another slap in the face. She then decided to have time alone. She didn't realize that her life would take a turn for the better. Her journey will lead her through trials, heartache and tribulations; She will become Unbreakable...
1. Prologue

_**Unbreakable**_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

As the sun was setting, the dark pinks, oranges and reds spread across the sky. There was a slight chill in the air. The winter may have passed it's season, but even as spring is on it's way the dredges of the cold still lingered in the great forests of Washington. Animals were slowly coming out of their slumbers as spring was coming on it's way, but many stayed asleep as the cold still permeated the areas.

As the sun's light vanishes from the horizon, a giant shadow was flying over the great forests of Washington. Great wings beat to keep it a flight and flew to the highest cliffside where it spied a Giant Stag walking on the precarious edges. It turns against the winds to fly to the cliffside, so that it might be able to land near the majestic animal.

The Stag was much larger and taller than what a normal deer should be. It reached at least 6'7 and the antlers made up the rest of the height, making it 7'3 in total. The antlers of the beast was 24 points and had rather deadly tines as well. The Stag had a deep brown coat with a reddish-hue with some white markings on the ears and the tail. There was a unique six-pointed star shape on it's forehead to complete the markings it had. It's eyes was the most curious part. They usually have brown eyes and a rectangular pupil. This Stag, with its magnificent size, surely cannot be natural as it's eyes were pools of black and held an intelligence that isn't usually seen in many animals. The eyes were very much human.

The Stag stopped as a great golden feathered bird perched in front of him. The bird was about the 6'3 tall, but of course her wingspan was fairly large to 7 feet. The talons of the bird looked rather dangerous and would probably pick it up if it wanted to. The tail end of the bird was quite long and flared out and opening it's great wings to also keep balance. All in all, the Bird was more or less like a giant eagle, but the eyes were very similar to human eyes. Though, it's eyes is a bright blue as the daytime sky, it also holds a great human intelligence.

"Having fun?" The Stag spoke.

The voice of the Stag wasn't too deep, but it was a pleasant low tenor that rumbled quietly.

The Eagle's eyes brightened before it clicked it's beak joyously.

"It's pretty nice out here, I've missed this place. I've always liked the Northwest part of the US. The Storms are coming through soon." The eagle replied.

"Yes, that's what the weatherman says. You obviously want to fly through it." The Stag hummed poking fun at the giant bird.

"You know me, Something about flying through storms just gives me a high like nothing else. Though, I wish we can return to the Florida Keys so I can fly through the Bermuda Triangle once more." The Eagle chirped happily.

"Adrenaline Junkie." The Stag replied before turning itself around.

"While I resemble that remark, even you have to admit traveling back here is nice." The eagle started to wobble along after the stag.

"It is...though I wonder about his thought process." The Stag groaned.

They were speaking of their third companion.

"You know, it's mostly a vacation time for us right now...The Emperor…" The Eagle started before The Stag interrupted.

"The Emperor may have at least 5 maybe 10 more years of life. We are taking a break, however long it is, until he takes the throne...and possibly a mate in the meantime." The Stag replied.

The tone of their conversation turned serious. The Eagle huffed and flapped her wings with irritation.

"You are joking right? There's hardly a young Drappa anywhere! The Drappas that we have meet are much older than him and you know that they are already mated. Drappas that are not changelings are very much smaller than him and there are not many of those around, and finding a Shifter Drappa, well there hasn't been one of those for a very long time." The Eagle squawked bitterly for her companion.

The Stag sighed as if he had had this conversation before. And It isn't as easy to talk about every time it has been brought up.

"There is nothing wrong with finding a different species to mate with." The Stag seemed to raise it's eyebrow.

The Eagle hid its face in her wings and the feathers puffed up around her neck in embarrassment.

"I'm not insinuating that it's a bad thing… You know he is more traditionalist, even if he is very much open about interspecies relationships. But since the death of Tarla all those years ago...and his sister before that… and of course the things he went though..." The Eagle said abashed.

"Maybe he might find some sort of Luck here. There are more Wolf legends in the Northwest then we see anywhere else...we could only hope." The Stag replied cooly.

"I know…" She placed her wing back to her side.

A long howl suddenly sounded in the forest below them. A signal that it was time to return back to their home.

"Well, I'd say we are done with patrol." The Eagle chirped.

"Thank Herne for that. I was wondering when we could wrap this up." The Stag seemed to sneer.

"Well, I'll see you back home then." The Eagle waddled up to the Stag and gave it an affectionate peck on it's neck.

"See ya at home!" She leaned back off of the edge of the cliff and free-falling before opening her wings and flying off into the night with a mighty free screech.

The Stag watched the Great Eagle fly off with a warmth in it's eyes.

"My heart is in the skies though I may be on ground. Ah! See how she flies, so free." The Stag spoke warmly.

The Stag then made his ways down the cliff the long ways 'round, but he will eventually make his way home.

All the while, A giant black furred wolf was making his way back to the Home in the middle of the forest. Far from the human towns, but close enough to make trips into the towns. Although, he wondered if his vacation with his dear friends would make things better for him.

As the wolf made it's way back home, he couldn't help but suddenly catch a scent that seemed...very much female and many sorrows attached to it. He paused in his running, and his curiosity wandered of where this scent was coming from.

He could hear a howl, a bitter sound and attached to it was sorrow. Was it a normal wolf that was sounding off? A sound of loss of a pup? Or something more? He perked his ears a bit more and kept hearing the sound echo through the forest.

He was torn between going towards where the howl was coming from and heading home for the night. He had done his patrol as he would in any place that he would live in, he shouldn't have to worry about a possible pack of wolves.

Then again, his eyes trailed to where the possibility of the source of the howl. Perhaps...maybe a looksee wouldn't hurt. Besides, last interaction with wolves was with the wolf pack in Yellowstone just last years. As fun as that was, the kinship he had with them was missed.

He made his way to the source of the howl. Perhaps something new would do him good. He always did have some adventures listening to his heart. He just didn't realize that this new adventure would be something that he truly needed.


	2. Author's short news

**_TAL21:_** Hey Readers of **_Unbreakable..._** If you haven't noticed, I have put up a new prologue and the rebooted Chapter 1 will be coming up in the morning. Because I wasn't really happy with how I started out. So I hope you have a better idea of what I'm going with and this is a new start of a new start. XD See you in chapter one!


End file.
